Wahre Liebe
by applefine
Summary: Bella hatte einen Autounfall und überlebte. Allerdings verlor sie dabei ihr Gedächtnis. Jake war der erste den sie im Krankenhaus sah und er erzählte ihr, dass sie ein Paar seien und er der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes ist...
1. Erwacht!

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich in diese Situation gekommen bin.

Als ich aufwachte, lag ich in einem weißen Zimmer, mit ganz vielen stechenden Nadeln in meinem steif wirkenden Körper. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, mich aufzurichten, doch jede Bewegung schmerzte und verursachte mir die schlimmsten und höllischsten Kopfschmerzen, die ich wohl jemals gehabt hatte.

"Bitte Ms, bleiben Sie liegen. Es tut ihnen noch nicht gut!", hörte ich eine freundliche Frauenstimme von einer Seite des weißgestrichenen Zimmers rufen. Kurz darauf vernahm ich auch das Geräusch einer Tür, die ins Schloss glitt, während sich sanft leichte Schritte näherten.

Ich konnte die Person erst sehen, als sie genau neben mir stand. Da sogar das leichte Drehen meines Kopfes die reinste Qual war, versuchte ich ihren Rat zu beherzigen und mich nicht zu rühren.

Die Person war eine leicht lächelnde, etwas kleine und füllige Dame im mittleren Alter. Sie trug einen weißen Kittel und ein farbiges Stethoskop um ihren Hals. Sie war wohl eine Krankenschwester.

"Wo... wo bin ich hier?", fragte ich ganz aufgelöst und fühlte Panik in mir aufsteigen, die meinen Herzschlag beschleunigte und mich beinahe hyperventilieren ließ.

"Sie sind im Krankenhaus von Port Angeles. Sie hatten furchtbares Glück. Ihrer Kleinen geht es auch gut. Bitte versuchen sie sich etwas zu beruhigen. Es wird ihnen hier nichts geschehen", erwiderte die Krankenschwester mit beruhigender Stimme.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ihre Worte zu mir durchdrangen. "We… Von welcher Kleinen reden sie, bitte?"

Sie schaute mich leicht verdutzt an und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Erst da realisierte ich meinen gesamten körperlichen Zustand, in dem ich mich befand. Erst da bemerkte ich diesen großen und gewölbten Bauch, der geradezu in die Höhe ragte. Ich war schwanger. In dem Moment weiteten sich meine Augen und ich sah die Schwester total perplex an.

"Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert?" Das fragte ich gleichermaßen zu ihr wie zu mir. Ich konnte mich an überhaupt nichts erinnern. Meine Kopfschmerzen wurden in dem Moment, als ich es versuchte, schlimmer. Ich musste meine Augen schließen, um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Ich würde wohl das Nachdenken für eine ganze Weile sein lassen müssen.

"Sie wurden aus einem Autowrack gezogen. Die Ärzte sahen schon keine Hoffnung mehr. Doch sie hatten noch einen leichten Puls und so wurden sie unverzüglich hierher gebracht und in allerletzter Minute versorgt. Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie dabei keine

Fehlgeburt hatten. Sie können schon jetzt ganz stolz auf ihre Kleine sein. Ihr Überlebenswille ist gewaltig und fast unnatürlich", sagte sie voller Ehrfurcht und streichelte mir leicht über den riesigen Bauch.

"Es wird ein Mädchen?", fragte ich ganz aufgelöst und doch übermäßig begeistert. Meine Augen füllten sich unwillkürlich mit Tränen. Es war irgendwie ein erhabenes Gefühl zu wissen, dass ein kleines Wesen in mir heranwuchs.

"Ja, aber beruhigen Sie sich erstmal wieder. Sie haben lange geschlafen. Vor zwei Wochen wurden sie eingeliefert und wenn sie sich jetzt nicht schonen, kann das noch ernsthafte Konsequenzen mit sich bringen." Sie legte mir die Decke etwas höher, reichte mir eine Box mit einzeln herausnehmbaren Taschentüchern und strich mir mütterlich über die Stirn.

"Schlafen sie noch eine Runde. Wir sind alle froh, dass sie wieder wach sind, doch zu schnell sollten wir nichts riskieren."

Als ich aufwachte, war es kurz vor neun. Ein leichtes Frühstück stand schon für mich - auf einem Wägelchen neben meinem Bett - bereit. Ich streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, um es etwas näher zu mir zu ziehen. Es gelang mir fast schmerzfrei. Die andere lag an meinem Bauch und betastete ihn leicht. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben: Ich war schwanger. Nicht, dass ich mir das nie gewünscht hätte - jedenfalls erinnerte ich mich nicht daran, dass es nicht so gewesen war. Aber ich erinnerte mich auch nicht dran, dass es so gewesen war. Ich fühlte mich trotz der vielen Nadeln, die unangenehm in meinen Armen steckten, einigermaßen wohl und es gelang mir, eine kleine Scheibe Brot mit Butter zu beschmieren und es mit langsamen und kleinen Bissen runterzuschlucken.

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, wie die kleinen Brotstückchen meine Speiseröhre hinabwanderten. Ich hatte sie wohl schon lange nicht mehr benutzt. Ich hoffte nur inständig, dass ich das Essen bei mir behalten würde. Es wäre jetzt einfach zu viel für mich gewesen, wenn ich auch noch von meiner ersten kleinen Mahlzeit spucken würde. Von den Schmerzen mal abgesehen.

Um zehn Uhr klopfte es so leise an meiner Tür, dass ich einen Moment dachte, ich hätte mir das nur eingebildet. Doch einen kleinen Augenblick später öffnete sich leise die Tür und jemand trat ein. Es war ein braungebrannter, dunkelhaariger und gutaussehender junger Mann, der mich mit weitgeöffneten Augen anblickte.

"Oh Bella, es ist ja so schön, dass du endlich wach bist", sagte er, als er auf mich zu kam und mir dann einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. "Wie fühlst du dich?" Ich fühlte mich nicht ganz wohl von einem Fremden auf die Stirn geküsst zu werden, doch ich wollte nicht zu unhöflich sein. Außerdem wirkte er sehr nett und blickte mich mit vertrauten und beinahe sogar verträumten Augen an.

'Ah, so heiße ich also, gut zu wissen', dachte ich nach seiner Begrüßung. "Ähm, mir geht's soweit ganz gut, danke. Hab nur tierische Kopfschmerzen. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf: ich hab keine Ahnung, wer sie sind, geschweige denn wer ich bin. Kennen wir uns gut?" fragte ich leicht skeptisch, denn der Kuss musste ja irgendetwas zu bedeuten haben.

"Die Krankenschwester hat schon sowas angedeutet, aber ich dachte, das würde schnell wieder. Also, dann stell ich mich mal vor." Er stockte kurz, holte tief Luft und begann mit einem milden Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht: "Ich bin Jacob Black und du Isabella Swan." Nun schien er etwas unsicher zu werden. Sein Lächeln wurde kleiner, aufgesetzter und eine kleine Denkfalte bildete sich zwischen seinen dunklen buschigen Augenbrauen. "Wir… sind… ein Paar, seit... ungefähr einem Jahr." Er stockte abermals, er wartete wohl auf eine

Reaktion meinerseits.

Als ich versuchte seine Worte nachzuvollziehen, wurden meine Kopfschmerzen schlimmer. Ich ließ es einfach sein, mich krampfhaft an etwas erinnern zu wollen, war wohl jetzt keine gute Idee. Damit musste ich mich abfinden.

"Okay", sagte ich sehr gedehnt. "Dann ist meine Kleine also unsere Kleine. Richtig?", fragte ich einfach nochmal nach, um alles im rechten Licht zu sehen.

"Japp!", antwortete er knapp und fast schon unbeteiligt. Hatte er die Kleine gar nicht gewollt? Wollte ich sie vielleicht auch nicht? War es ein Versehen gewesen? Ich konnte, nein, ich wollte mir das nicht vorstellen.

"Wohnen wir schon zusammen?", fragte ich aus reiner Neugier und um mich selbst von den vorherigen Gedanken abzulenken. Außerdem wollte ich allmählich von hier verschwinden. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich in diesem sterilen Zimmer ziemlich beengt und unwohl, obwohl ich allein hier drin war.

"Wir... wollten zusammen ziehen. Das Haus wäre soweit fertig. Wir hatten schon darüber gesprochen, doch dann…"

"Ich verstehe", erwiderte ich wissend auf das, was er mit einem halben Satz anspielte.

"Hast du gefragt, wann wir gehen können?", fragte ich leicht unruhig.

"Sie möchten dich noch eine Woche dabehalten."

"Wo sind meine Eltern? Und meine Geschwister, wenn ich welche habe?"

"Deine Mutter Renée ist mit ihrem neuen Mann Phil noch in den verspäteten Flitterwochen. Sie konnten keinen früheren Flug bekommen und sitzen auf Hawaii fest. So wie man halt auf Hawaii festsitzen kann. Dein Vater Charlie kommt jeden Abend vorbei. Er ist

Polizeichef in Forks. Dort wohnt er und wir auch. Also, wir leben eigentlich in La Push, das ist ein Reservat gleich nebendran", informierte er mich geduldig.

"Dann kann ich mich ja schon auf heute Abend freuen, wenn ich meinen Vater kennen lerne." Ich musste bei diesem Satz etwas schmunzeln. Wer konnte das schon von sich behaupten? Wohl nicht wirklich viele.

"Mr Black, sie müssten jetzt langsam gehen. Der Doktor kommt gleich um Ms Swan gründlich zu untersuchen und da dürfen sie nicht im Raum sein", berichtete uns die Krankenschwester, die mein Essenstablett abholte und gleich darauf wieder den Raum verließ.

"Na dann warte ich mal draußen und leiste dir dann später wieder Gesellschaft, okay?", fragte er mich mit hoffnungsvollem Blick. Ich verstand das nicht, was ich in seinen Augen sah. Es sah so aus, als wäre er sich total unsicher darüber, ob ich ja sagen würde. So als würde er mich nicht kennen. Naja, ich kannte mich ja selbst nicht. Vielleicht war das der Grund für seine Unsicherheit.

"Jake, das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Fahr lieber nach Hause. Ich glaub nach der Untersuchung schlafe ich erstmal ne ganze Weile wieder und du würdest dich nur neben mir langweilen. Ich hab noch ziemliche Kopfschmerzen."

Mit hängenden Schultern hörte ich ihn ein "Na gut" murmeln. Er gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, schaute mir einmal tief in die Augen und verließ mein Krankenzimmer.


	2. Neues Heim

Eine Woche später war es dann endlich soweit. Ich saß langsam wirklich auf glühenden Kohlen. Jedes Mal bestätigten mir die Ärzte, dass meine Genesung gut voranschreite und es keinen Grund gäbe, mich länger als diese eine Woche dazubehalten.

Ich war nicht die einzige, die sich darüber freute - auch mein Vater und Jacob Black waren sichtlich erleichtert, als sie diese Nachricht hörten. Ich mochte meinen Vater sehr. Ich sah ihn jeden Tag, die ganze Woche lang. Nach der Arbeit schaute er immer hier vorbei und blieb so lange bei mir, bis ihn die Krankenschwestern rausschmissen. Es war so lieb von ihm, jeden Abend die Strecke von Forks nach Port Angeles zu fahren, nur um mich zu sehen. Wir konnten zuvor wohl kein schlechtes Verhältnis gehabt haben, sonst hätte er das bestimmt nicht gemacht. Wir redeten zwar nicht viel, aber ich fand es trotzdem sehr schön. Er drängte mich in dieser Hinsicht nicht. Er saß einfach nur gern neben mir und hielt meine Hand. Ab und zu fiel ihm etwas ein, was er mir unbedingt erzählen musste. Doch es wirkte weder gezwungen noch aufgesetzt. Es war schön, einfach mit ihn zusammen schweigen zu können.

Allerdings hatte mein Dad mir die Eckdaten immer schon erzählt, bevor Jacob dazu kam: Ich wohnte also jetzt seit etwas über einem Jahr in Forks. Meine Mutter Renée hatte wieder geheiratet und wollte gern mit ihrem Mann herumreisen. Er war Baseballspieler und hatte noch keinen festen Job in Aussicht. Doch wegen mir hatten sie nicht nur ihre Flitterwochen aufgeschoben, sondern auch ihre gemeinsame Zukunft auf. Das hatte ich, wie es aussah nicht mehr ertragen können und hatte deshalb beschlossen, zu meinem Vater Charlie zu ziehen. Damit sie sich nicht mehr um mich kümmern musste. Kurz vor meinem Unfall waren sie in die verspäteten Flitterwochen aufgebrochen und würden in einer Woche wieder zurück sein.

Ich fragte natürlich meinen Dad, ob er mir auch etwas über Jacob sagen könnte, doch er meinte nur: "Das kann er dir auch selbst erzählen. Ich sag dir nur, dass die Blacks schon ewig mit uns befreundet sind. Sein Vater Billy sitzt im Rollstuhl und wir schauen samstags zusammen Baseball. Ihr habt euch wirklich gut verstanden."

"Seit wann wohn ich denn nicht mehr bei dir?", fragte ich ihn etwas traurig, da ich gern mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. Jetzt wo ich ihn neu kennenlernen musste, deprimierte mich der Gedanke nicht mit ihm unter einen Dach zu wohnen. Besonders, wenn die Kleine erstmal da war, würde mir nicht mehr viel Zeit dazu bleiben, Dad richtig kennenzulernen. Das dachte ich jedenfalls.

Er schaute mich stirnrunzelnd an; und seine Augen wurden etwas traurig und glasig. "Einen Tag vor dem Unfall... hast du deine Sachen zusammengepackt und gesagt, dass du weg musst." Er wurde noch trauriger, wollte es allerdings nicht zu sehr zeigen. "Ich konnte dich nicht aufhalten, du bist einfach in deinen Truck gestiegen und weg warst du."

Ich schluckte einen riesigen schuldbewussten Kloß im Hals hinunter. 'Was habe ich nur getan?', fragte ich mich fast tonlos.

"Was habe ich denn gesagt?", fragte ich vorsichtig etwas lauter. Ich wollte ihn nicht noch trauriger machen, doch ich musste es wissen.

"Dass, wenn du hier bei mir bleiben würdest, du wie deine Mutter enden würdest", erwiderte er flüsternd und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht von mir weg.

'Oh Gott, was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Wie konnte ich ihm nur sowas sagen? Wie konnte ich ihm nur so wehtun?' Ich spürte regelrecht seinen Schmerz, so sehr, dass sich meine Kopfschmerzen noch verschlimmerten. Doch ich riss mich zusammen und flüsterte steif: "Oh Dad, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hätte das nie sagen dürfen."

Er atmete tief durch und schaute mich mit glitzernden Augen wieder an. "Ist schon gut, Schatz. Ich verzeihe dir. Das habe ich schon an dem Tag getan, als du fortgegangen bist." Er lehnte sich über mich drüber und drückte mich ganz fest an sich. Es schmerzte zwar ein wenig, allerdings ertrug ich das gerne. Denn diesen Moment der Nähe, Verbundenheit und Zweisamkeit wollte ich nicht ruinieren.

"So Ms Swan, jetzt machen wir sie mal fertig", sagte eine freundliche Frauenstimme, während die Person dazu das Zimmer betrat. Wir lösten uns daraufhin voneinander und blickten sie erwartungsvoll an. "Würden sie kurz draußen warten, Chief Swan? Ich würde sie jetzt gern anziehen und sie dann gleich ihnen übergeben." Hinter ihr sah ich, dass Jake - auch schon auf glühenden Kohlen wartend - vor der Tür stand. Er konnte es wohl kaum erwarten, mich mitzunehmen. Darüber musste ich etwas schmunzeln. Es war schon irgendwie süß. Er sah in dem Moment wie ein kleiner Junge aus, der es kaum erwarten konnte, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk auszupacken.

Er war wirklich sehr nett, das musste ich ehrlich zugeben. Er war fast jede Minute bei mir und wich mir nicht von meiner Seite, außer die Krankenschwester schickte ihn fort. Und das tat sie nur, wenn der Doktor kam und mich untersuchte oder mein Vater Zeit mit mir allein verbringen wollte. Jacob redete sehr gern und sehr viel. Die meiste Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er sich selbst gern reden hörte oder auch die Stille nicht ertrug. Vielleicht wollte er auch nicht, dass ich die Ruhe und Stille nutzte um über das Vergessene nachzudenken. Er erzählte mir von den Sachen, die wir zusammen erlebt hatten. Von seinen Freunden in La Push. Von unserem Häuschen, dass auch in La Push lag. Ich war recht froh darüber, dass Charlie nicht weit weg wohnte. Da La Push direkt an Forks angrenzte, versprach er jeden Tag vorbeizukommen. Er sagte nicht, dass er sich wünschte, dass ich wieder zu ihm zog. Ich glaube, er wollte es nicht gegen meinen Willen tun. Und nach dem Streit vor dem Unfall dachte er, dass er jetzt wohl wüsste, was ich wollte.

Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis ich angezogen war. Mir tat noch so ziemlich alles weh. Allerdings war es schon fast erträglich, oder ich hatte mich einfach an den Schmerz gewöhnt. Die Krankenschwester versicherte mir allerdings, dass der Schmerz nachließe, wenn ich mich nur ausreichend bewegen würde. Gerade als sie mir ein T-Shirt anzog, bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal das handbreite Pflaster auf meinen Oberarm.

"Was ist denn da passiert?", fragte ich die Krankenschwester leicht perplex.

"Sie hatten da eine blutende Wunde, aber sie war nicht tief", informierte sie mich, während sie mir Socken und Schuhe vorsichtig anzog.

"Darf ich das Pflaster dann jetzt abnehmen?", fragte ich leicht irritiert. Denn, wenn sie schon verheilt war, warum klebte da noch immer ein Pflaster drauf?

"Natürlich! Wahrscheinlich hatte es der Arzt nur vergessen", erklärte sie, während sie mich leicht schnaufend in einen Rollstuhl hob.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ ich das Krankenhaus. Im Rollstuhl. Nicht, dass ich nicht gehen konnte aber ich sollte es "langsam angehen". Ich glaube, ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Ständig dieses "langsam angehen". Doch es half ja nichts. Sie hatten das stärkste Argument auf ihrer Seite. Meine Kleine. Ich erfuhr, dass ich jetzt wohl im siebten Monat war und es durch den Unfall ein erhöhtes Risiko gebe, wenn ich es nicht "langsam angehen" ließ.

Mein Vater schob mich zu einem großen Auto. Er hatte es extra gemietet, damit ich leichter einsteigen konnte. Das rührte mich wirklich sehr. Irgendwie fühlte ich, dass ich es nicht gewöhnt war, wenn jemand sich so um mich kümmerte. Er half mir, vorne einzusteigen. Jacob, der neben uns herging, nahm auf dem Rücksitz hinter mir Platz. Nachdem mein Dad den Rollstuhl weggebracht hatte, fuhren wir los Richtung neuem Zuhause.

Die ganze Fahrt über schwiegen wir alle. Ich beobachtete die an uns vorbeiziehende Landschaft voller Begeisterung. Irgendwie gefiel es mir hier, obwohl es die meiste Zeit in dieser Gegend wohl entweder bewölkt war oder regnete. Mir gefiel dieses satte Grün überall. Als ich allerdings etwas tiefer in die Wälder blickte, erkannte ich einen Schatten, der uns zu folgen schien.

Ich legte die Stirn in Falten und versuchte, etwas mehr zu erkennen, doch dafür fuhren wir zu schnell. Ich konnte einfach nichts richtig fixieren, was mich irgendwie ziemlich aufregte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jacob hinter mir, dem wohl mein Stirnrunzeln nicht entgangen war.

"Ja… alles klar. Wann sind wir denn endlich da?", fragte ich schnell, um von mir abzulenken. Irgendwie dachte ich, dass es keine gute Idee sei, ihm etwas von dem uns folgenden Schatten zu erzählen.

"Noch fünf Minuten", sagte er und streichelte von hinten meinen Oberarm. Die Berührung war recht angenehm. Doch mehr regte sich dabei nicht wirklich in mir. Ich mochte Jacob, das stand fest. Das wollte ich auch nicht bestreiten. Aber irgendwie konnte ich mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass wir wirklich schon seit einem Jahr zusammen waren. Allerdings wollte ich dem Ganzen zwischen uns eine Chance geben. Denn die hatte er auf jeden Fall verdient. Das dachte ich jedenfalls.

Kurze Zeit später fuhren wir über eine hölzerne Brücke. Die Zufahrt nach La Push. Charlie fuhr noch ein kleines Stück weiter und hielt dann vor einem kleinen, weißen Häuschen an. Es hatte schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel. Jemand hatte es vor kurzem erst gestrichen um den alten Charme wieder herzustellen - mit nur mäßigem Erfolg.

"Gefällt es dir?", fragte Jacob aufgeregt, als wir ausstiegen. Ich versuchte, zum ersten Mal alleine aufzutreten. Es war zwar noch etwas wackelig und irgendwie komisch, doch ich machte mich ganz gut - solange ich mich an etwas festhalten konnte. Und wenn es nur das Auto war.

"Gehört das uns?", fragte ich leicht skeptisch.

"Japp. Gefällt's dir?" Er wurde leicht nervös.

"Es ist wirklich sehr... schön."

"Wollen wir dann reingehen?", fragte er erleichtert. Er hatte mein Zögern gar nicht bemerkt, worüber ich irgendwie froh war.

"Gern. Dad, magst du mitkommen?", fragte ich Charlie und blickte ihn an, der neben mir stand und bis jetzt noch nichts sagte.

"Klar", antwortete er lächelnd. Ich spürte, dass er sich nicht aufdrängen wollte, doch ihn interessierte es wohl auch, wo ich jetzt leben würde.

Er hielt mich am linken Arm fest und wir liefen - na ja, kriechen trifft es wohl eher - in meinem Tempo zum Haus. Es hatte eine kleine Veranda, zu der fünf Stufen hinaufführten. Diese waren am schwersten für mich zu nehmen. Ich würde wohl eine ganze Weile nicht aus dem Haus können, ohne beim Auf- und Absteigen furchtbare Schmerzen zu haben. Doch ich riss mich so gut es ging zusammen und irgendwie schaffte ich es, mit Charlies Hilfe dieses Hindernis zu überwinden.

Jacob war vor lauter Aufregung vorgelaufen, um uns die Tür aufzuschließen, die aus dunklem Walnussholz gefertigt war. Sie roch frisch lasiert. Als wir hineingingen, fiel mir zuallererst der schwere Geruch des Holzes auf, der im ganzen Haus verteilt war. Allerdings mischte sich dieser Geruch noch zu sehr mit herumwirbelndem Staub. Dieser kitzelte so sehr in meiner Nase, dass ich anfing, heftig zu niesen.

Jacob reagierte sofort. Er begann alle Fenster in Windeseile zu öffnen und kam grinsend wieder zu mir zurück. Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines dankbares Lächeln und schaute mich jetzt mehr im Haus um. Im Erdgeschoss, gleich rechts vom Eingang, war das Wohnzimmer. Links vom Eingang lag ein kleiner Raum, der mit Sachen vollgestellt war. Durch die Mitte kam man direkt in die Küche. In diesem Mittelgang befand sich auch die Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, wo sich wohl das Badezimmer und die Schlafzimmer befanden. Doch da konnte ich noch nicht rauf. Das wollte ich mir selbst nicht antun. Das ganze Häuschen schien schon komplett eingerichtet zu sein. Für den Moment war das ganz in Ordnung, obwohl die Möbel nicht gerade zueinander passten. Ich hatte noch nicht die Kraft, uns Möbel zu suchen und trotz allem passten sie doch sehr gut zu den dunklen Holzwänden.

"Gibt es hier unten kein Bad?", fragte ich, während mich Charlie zum Sofa führte. Ich hatte nur vom Flur aus in die unteren Zimmer geschaut. Ich konnte sie mir immer noch später näher ansehen.

"Ich hab noch keins entdeckt", sagte Jakob etwas missmutig.

"Würdet ihr mir vielleicht die Abstellkammer herrichten? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schon die Treppen raufschaffe."

"Klar, mein Schatz", entgegnete mein Vater sofort. "Ruh du dich jetzt noch ein wenig aus. Wir machen das schon. Stimmt's, Jacob?"

"Na klar", erwiderte er und krempelte sofort seine Ärmel hoch. Trotz seines Tatendrangs und seiner recht gelassenen Art merkte ich, dass er sich gewünscht hatte, dass ich oben schlief. Ob bei ihm, einfach in seiner Nähe oder im Zimmer nebenan, das konnte ich nicht sagen.


End file.
